cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Domestic Agency (1st)
The Federal Domestic Agency (or FDA) is a small alliance residing in Aqua teams. The Federal Domestic Agency has a protecterant agreement with MHA. And is allies with WANG. History -FDA's First Form Was Created By Jab07 on 2/20/09 -FDA's First Flag Was Created By Jab07 on 2/20/09 -FDA's First Charter Was Created On 02/24/09 by Sorum Current Charter Preamble We, the nations of the Federal Domestic Agency (FDA), join together to form an alliance. We stand together in times of war and leave no one behind. Article I - Membership I.For a nation to join the FDA they must fill out a application in the correct thread on the FDA's Forms. II.A nation in the FDA may leave at any time that they wish as long as they have settled all debts. Article II - Membership Rights I. Every member has the right to free speech, provided it does not give a negative outlook on the FDA. Such views shall be settled privately. II. Every member has the right to defense from attack, aid from within and diplomatic assistance. Article III - Triumvir Rights I. The Triumvirs hall appoint all Ministers, as well as the Director of the Academy. II. The Triumvirs may expel any member at any time, and may impeach any gov. member. III. Triumvirs serve for life, and choose their successor upon resignation. Article IV - Protection I. If a nation in the FDA is attacked by another nation, they are free to defend themselves against that attacker. II. If the nation attacking the FDA member is in an alliance, a diplomatic resolution will be the first priority. III. If the attacking nation is not aligned, a diplomatic resolution will be the first priority, though they will be counter-attacked to retrieve reparations. Article V - Government I. The Minister of Foriegn Affairs is in charge of directing foreign policy, and establishing diplomatic relations with other alliances. II. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for maintaining the internal equilibrium, and encouraging activity. III. The Minister of Economy shall be charged with creating aid and tech programs for the alliance. IV. The Minster of Recruitment will be responsible for recruiting new members. V. The Minster of Defence shall be in charge of the fighting forces of the FDA. VI. The Director of the Academy is entrusted with educating new nations. Article VI - War I. A Declaration of War (DoW) against an alliance must be approved by the Triumvirate and 2 of the Ministers. II. If the government decides to declare war, every member should be prepared and will be compelled to help come to the FDA's aid. III. If a nation in the FDA declares war on a nation without first getting the permission from the Minister of Defense, they will be compelled to pay reperations to the defending nation. If the nation refuses, they will be kicked out of the alliance, marked as a rouge and will be dealt with accordingly. IV. Espionage is the same as a declaration of war and will be dealt with in the same way. Article VII - Foreign Policy I. For a treaty to be signed, it requires the signature of two Triumvirs and two Ministers. Ia. If the treaty has a mandatory defense or aggression clause, it requires the signatures of all three Triumvirs, as well as two Ministers. II. For a treaty to be cancelled, it requires the signatures of all three Triumvirs, as well as two Ministers. III. In all cases regarding treaties, one of the Ministers signing the treaty must be the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Article VII - Charter Amendments and Disbandment I. Charter Amendments requires the signatures of all three Triumvirs, as well as three Ministers and a majority vote (50% +1) of members. II. Disbandment requires the signatures of all three Triumvirs, as well as three Ministers and a supermajority vote (75% +1) of members.